Dodge Journey
Dodge JC (Japan) Dodge JCUV (China) | image = | caption = 2009 Dodge Journey | manufacturer = Chrysler | designer = Ryan Nagode | production = 2008–present | model_years = 2009–present | class = Mid-size crossover SUV | body_style = 5-door wagon/MPV | predecessor = Dodge Caravan, Short Wheelbase (North America) Fiat Ulysse (Europe) | platform = Chrysler JC platform | layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive/four-wheel drive | related = Chrysler 200 Chrysler Sebring Dodge Avenger | assembly = Toluca Car Assembly, Toluca, Mexico | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = R/T: | engine = 2.0 L I4 Diesel 2.4 L (144 ) I4 2.7 L LH V6 3.5 L (215 ) EGG V6 3.6 L Pentastar V6 | transmission = 5-speed manual 6-speed manual 4-speed automatic 6-speed automatic }} The Dodge Journey is a mid-size crossover SUV built by the Dodge division of Chrysler. First generation (JC49, 2008–) Unveiled first at the 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show, and later appearing at the 2009 Frankfurt Motor Show, the Journey identified internally as the JC49, has an almost identical wheelbase as the outgoing Chrysler Pacifica, and shares a modified platform with the Dodge Avenger. Featuring 5 or (5+2) passenger seating with four forward-hinged doors, and as with past models of the Chrysler minivans, the Journey is available with a four-cylinder engine. The Journey's exterior was styled by Chrysler's Ryan Nagode. Production versions of 2009 model year vehicles went on sale in March 2008 in North America, and mid-2008 elsewhere. A version for the Chinese market was unveiled at Auto China in 2008, marketed as the JCUV. Initial model production began in 2009. 2010 revisions With model year 2010, the model name emblem moved to the right-end of the trunklid, replaced by the brand emblem. 2011 revisions thumb|left|2011 Dodge Journey Mainstreet Revisions for the 2011 model year include modifications to the grille, lower front fascia, interior, and use of Dodge's new logo, launched in 2010.2011 Dodge Journey receives facelift, Pentastar V6 & revised interior. -- Car & Driver (Retrieved October 21, 2010) Chrysler forecasts that it will stop marketing the Journey in Europe as a Dodge model after the 2011 model year, instead marketing the vehicle as Fiat Freemont (a Ulysse replacement). The Freemont will still be made in Mexico.Fiat will rebadge Dodge Journey in Europe -- Autoweek (Retrieved December 27, 2010 In its place, a larger Durango will replace the Journey after the 2011 model year. The new Fiat Freemont will be unveiled at the Geneva Motor Show 2011. Engines The available four-cylinder is a , with and of torque; a version of Chrysler's GEMA, "World Engine" class of four-cylinder engines shared with Hyundai and Mitsubishi. Through 2010, the V6 offered in North America was a with a six-speed automatic transmission, producing and of torque. For 2011, it was changed to the 3.6 liter Pentastar V6, producing and torque. Other markets offer the six-speed automatic transmission with the flex-fuel (E85 compatible) 2.7 liter V6. All wheel drive is only available with a V6. A Volkswagen-sourced diesel engine is available outside of North America with an automatically shifted dual clutch transmission. Chrysler performed primary engineering for the dual-clutch transmission with support from long-time partner Getrag, which was to build the transmission in the United States. Due to funding issues, this did not happen, and the factory, nearly finished, was sold and used for other purposes. During development, Dodge benchmarked the European Ford S-Max, a popular multi-activity minivan. North American models The following trims were available in North America from 2008 to 2010: * SE - 2.4L I4 * SXT - 3.5L V6 * SXT AWD - 3.5L V6 * R/T - 3.5L V6 * R/T AWD - 3.5L V6 Features: * Aluminum hood. * Composite plastic tailgate. * One-third of the Journey's body-structure, by weight, made of high-strength steel. * Second row H-point is 1.6 inches (40 mm) higher than the first row; third row 0.6 inches (17 mm) higher still. * Rear doors open 90 degrees. * Markets outside North America in both left-hand and right-hand drive. * Under-floor storage lockers behind front seats. * Rear climate control vents and optional rear climate control panel. * Extra power outlets. * Optional hard-drive-based stereo/navigation/phone system. * Interior child-view mirror. * Rear doors open to a 90 degree angle allowing for easy rear access and helping child-seat installation. * Optional booster seats (these are not integrated child seats but are aimed at older children). * Theatre seating (second row is substantially higher than the first row). * Third row of foldaway "occasional use" seats (with minimal seat height and legroom). * Gas mileage: 16-19 city, 23-25 highway (2008 United States Environmental Protection Agency‎ figures). * Standard (US & Canada) multi-stage front driver and passenger air bags, front-seat-mounted side air bags, three-row side-curtain air bags, standard four-wheel disc anti-lock brakes (ABS), electronic stability program (ESP), and electronic roll mitigation, brake assist. * Traction control, rollover sensing, trailer sway control, tire pressure monitors, and a rear backup camera. Fiat Freemont Chrysler will stop selling the Journey in Europe after the 2011 model year as Chrysler will rebadge the vehicle as Fiat Freemont (a Ulysse replacement), although the Freemont will still be made in Mexico. In its place, a larger Durango will replace the Journey after the 2011 model year. The new Fiat Freemont will be unveiled at the Geneva Motor Show 2011. The Freemont has different suspension tuning and cosmetics changes in front and rear bumbers. The Freemont will have two front wheel drive turbodiesel variants the and the version of Fiat´s 2.0 L Multijet turbodiesel. Later will be introduced all wheel drive version of diesel and the Pentastar V6. Production Chrysler manufactures the Journey at the Toluca Car Assembly in Toluca, Mexico on the same assembly line as the Chrysler PT Cruiser. Sales Marketing Dodge Journeys assembled and marketed in Japan are known as Dodge JC because "Journey" has been used by Isuzu Motors. As part of the vehicle's introductory promotion, Dario Franchitti's No. 40 Dodge Charger carried a "Journey" paint scheme for the 2008 Daytona 500 on February 17, 2008. References External links * Dodge * Dodge Journey U.S. * Dodge JC Japan * Test Drive: DODGE Journey 2.0 CRD SXT - 2009 - by Autoevolution.com Journey Category:Crossover SUVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Mexico Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in China